The present disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for detecting osteolytic conditions or pre-conditions in the body.
Human joints, such as the knee, shoulder, elbow, hip, and vertebral joints can be replaced by prostheses or implants. Such prostheses can be fixed to surrounding bone by bone ingrowth into the implant or external features that extend into the bone. Additionally, implants can be fixed in the bone with a cement agent, such as polymethylmethacrylate.
It has been determined that the debris created by the wearing of a prosthetic implant may contribute to local bone destruction and osteolysis. Unfortunately, it is difficult to detect the synthetic debris particles and/or their concentration in the body.
Loosening of the boney attachment to the implant or the cement agent and/or material debris from the wear of the prosthetic itself can cause additional problems for the patient. Thus, there remains a need for improvements in the detection of conditions that may impact bone quality.